no lo hagas midorikawa
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: que pasaria si kazemaru y fubuki le comentan cierto problema a midorikawa?  pedido por LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen    Goenji x Fubuki  Endou x Kaze  Hiro x Mido


_Eran apróximadamente las diez de la noche, y los casi todos chicos del grupo de inazuma japan estaba en la sala conversando muy animadamente, pero, como siempre hay aguafiestas que no lo hacen, y esos eran Shiro Fubuki y Kazemaru Ichirouta..._

-kazemaru -gritaba euforicamente Midorikawa- ¿que te sucede?

-nada -voltea a mirar por la ventana, dandose cuenta de que estaba nevando- ¿porque la pregunta reize?

-no me llames asi, emo -dicho esto se sienta ahora al lado de su amigo fubuki-

-si no pudiste molestar a kazemaru, no me vengas a joder la vida a mi -sentencia el tierno goleador-

-tranquilo -sonrie forzadamente- ¿que te hizo Goenji?

-nada -imita a kazemaru, mira hacia el horizonte-

-que malos amigos son -hace un puchero- les voy a preguntar al Capitan y al pelos parados...

-espera -gritan los dos al mismo tiempo, pero era muy tarde Midori-chan ya se había ido-

-¿si sera capaz de preguntarles? -dice un poco temerozo shiro-

-no, porque si lo hace -hace una breve pausa- hacemos que hiroto le de su leccion-

-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-

-hey capitan -grita corriendo Ryuji-

-hola Midorikawa ¿Como estas? -dice el atolondrado de Endou-

-que le hiciste a Kazemaru -se acerca peligrosamente a el capitan-

-¡nada! -se tira al piso- ¡no me mates! -midorikawa le muestra unas fotos-

-si me comentas que le hiciste tendras en exclusiva estas fotos de Kazemaru en ropa interior -se levanta y comienza a caminar- tu decides capitan

-espera! -se levanta rapidamente y le quita las fotos- pues, yo no le hice nada el problema es que con Goenji fuimos a comprar unas cosas y no pude cumplir una cita con el, eso es todo (¬¬)

-gracias -sube las escaleras al tercer piso para buscar al goleador de fuego...

-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-

-Tsunami-san -susurra el peli-plateado-

-¡Hola Fubuki! -sonrie animadamente- que te trae por aqui, es muy raro que me visites

-¿has visto a Midorikawa? -pregunta ya un estresado, cansado, sudado y sexy Kazemaru-

-nop, porque la pregunta -dice tsunami muy tranquilo, aunque la apariencia del ex-velocista lo único que diera fuera terror-

-lo voy a matar -y dicho esto camino hasta el final del pasillo, poniendose al frente de la puerta del capitan, el cual la estaba abriendo o cerrando (?)- Endou-kun hola

-Kaze-chan -lo jala del brazo- perdon por no cumplirte la cita, es que salí a comprar un regalo con Goenji-

-amm -se suelta del agarre un poco desilucionado- no importa ademas, solo somos amigos ¿no?

-no, Midorikawa me explicó lo triste que estabas y te quiero compensar -lo jala hasta su habitacion y cierra la puerta con llave-

-Mamoru-kun ¿que pretendes? -dice con su repiracion agitada y un leve sonrojo en su rostro-

-mi Kaze-chan eres sordo -saca unas fresas y un bote de crema (?)- te voy a llenar de placer...

-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-

-Hey Goenji -grita Midorikawa- abre la puerta

-que quieres? -pregunta un poco estresado-

-porque te llevaste al baka del capitan a comprar si el tenia una cita con Kaze-chan -dice mirandolo muy mal-

-porque el como seme sabe como complacer a su uke -dice mostrandole la habitacion, la cual estaba decorada con petalos de rosas y una ambientacion muy romantica-

-am -hace una reverencia- creí que te gustaba Endou -recibe un golpe- bueno, como recompenza te doy unas fotos de Shiro-kun en ropa interior y disfrazado de osito chibi -se las da- adios

-no son tan malas fotos -dice con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-si midorikawa le dijo algo a Shuu-kun me corto las venas con una galleta de sal -dice un Fubuki deprimido-

-Reize si me dijo algo -lo toma de los hombros-

-en serio -alza el rostro muy sonrojado y apenado-

-si, que te dolio mucho no tener la cita conmigo -lo alza estilo luna de miel y con su mano derecha cierra la puerta con llave- y me dijo que la proxima vez te avisara con tiempo

-con tiempo para que -lo mira ingenuamente-

-para que estes preparado pare el dolor de tu trasero...

-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-

-Midori-chan -lo abraza fuertemente- son las once de la noche y tu no llegabas

-lo siento Hiro-kun -le da un beso en la mejilla- estaba de arregla parejas -suspira- de nuevo

-bueno, te voy a recompensar -le quita la chaqueta y le besa el cuello-

-ah!, espera que haces -lo trata de quitar- a ti no es el que te queda doliendo el trasero por varios dias-

-lo siendo Midori-chan ya es demasiado tarde -y diciendo esto, hace lo mismo que los semes anteriores, cierra la puerta con seguro y "complace" a su pareja

-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/-

Bueno este one-shot fue pedido por LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen espero que te haya gustado ^_^


End file.
